


Water = Bad

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Magician AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seijuurou and Makoto got into an argument, Makoto hadn't expected it to turn into a near death experience. Or to panic the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water = Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
> I'm back with more AUs. This time; angst! Hooray.

As close as Makoto and Seijuurou were, they sure argued a lot. About a lot of stupid things. This time, it was about how horribly they were both doing at keeping their secrets from people. 

“Look, all I’m saying is maybe we should keep on the down low for a while.” Seijuurou stated, crossing his arms. As many times as Makoto told him to sit down; he wouldn’t. His blood was beginning to boil, and of all people, you never want a fire magician’s blood to boil.

“And I’m saying we should just run headfirst into it!” Makoto retorted, waving his hand. “It’s either we hide like cowards or die fighting for our rights! Besides, you could like, just burn them down!” 

Seijuurou stopped. “I don’t want to burn anyone, Makoto.” He snapped, sudden anger filling his voice. “That’s why I wear the gloves. I want to keep people safe from me.” 

Makoto frowned and stood. He could feel the steam rolling off him in waves--his anger was getting out of control. “Then maybe you should’ve thought of that when you nearly destroyed the whole town and killed your mother as a kid!” 

That was a mistake. The moment the words left Makoto’s mouth, he knew it was a mistake. The temperature of the room rose rapidly, and rather than remaining calm and placid as he was, Seijuurou’s face contorted into pure rage. His eyes began to glow red, and, as if there was a sudden gust of wind, his hair stood on end. Maybe it was the electricity that was suddenly cracking all around him. “What did you just say?!” 

Makoto felt panic surge through him. He’d never heard Seijuurou sound so angry. In fact, he’d never even heard him remotely angry. He knew that magicians had some sort of… setting like that, that once they became enraged, their eyes would glow and everything would go out of control. What he didn’t know was, in that state, fire magicians are extremely vulnerable to water (as if they weren't already). “Seijuurou, calm down!” As he spoke, he rose his hands and shot out a huge amount of water, dousing Seijuurou in it and soaking him to the bone. 

Before Makoto had any time to react, Seijuurou had closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor. All the heat from his rage left the room, and even the normal heat he radiated when he stepped into the room began to quickly recede. “...S..Seijuurou?” 

No response from the redhead. “Seijuurou, get up. Come on, don’t be such a drama queen.” Makoto frowned and bent down, poking Seijuurou on the arm. He immediately recoiled; his skin was freezing cold. “Seijuurou?” 

After being poked, Seijuurou stirred a little bit; weakly. He was shivering violently, and when he raised his head, Makoto could almost see the light fading from his eyes. “...M….Makoto… Wh...What were you…think...ing…?” 

“I don’t know, I--I wasn’t thinking! Are you alright?” Makoto frowned, grabbing Seijuurou by the shoulders and lifting him up to a sitting position. His body was heavy, like a waterlogged sponge, and his head lolled to the side as soon as he was in an upright position. The black haired man had never felt so panicked before. What should he do? 

“I…. I don’t…know…. M-Makoto...I’m...c-c-...old…” Seijuurou shivered again, coughing. Water spilled out of his mouth--when did that get there?--and he clutched weakly at his chest. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. 

“Okay, cold…” Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed in worry and he looked around. The couch wasn’t too far. If he could get Seijuurou to the couch and wrapped in a blanket, he could run to the bathroom and get a towel. “Hold on, okay? Just… I’m going to help you to the couch, you’re going to sit there and wait for me, and I’m going to get a towel and dry clothes for you. Just… Hold on.” 

“M...akoto...I can’t…I can’t...st...and.” Seijuurou mumbled. Makoto could hear his voice begin to weaken; as if it hadn’t already. His shaking got worse, intensifying. His skin began to lose heat quicker and quicker, and if Makoto didn’t do something soon, he’d surely die. 

“Okay, I’ll carry you.” He said. Panic laced his voice and he made quick work of lifting the small magician off the ground to the couch. As soon as he was wrapped in the thickest quilt and blankets he had, Makoto turned and all but ran down the hall to his room to grab a shirt and pair of pajama pants. He grabbed a large towel from the cabinet and came back to the living room. 

Seijuurou had closed his eyes and was sitting there quietly, barely breathing. He looked like he was about to freeze, if he hadn’t already.

“Seijuurou, keep your eyes open! Don’t close them.” Makoto took the blankets off and shook the redhead gently, hoping to induce a reaction. Luckily for him, Seijuurou did open his eyes again. 

“Uh…” There was little resistance from the redhead as Makoto removed his soaked shirt and pants and frantically attempted to dry him off. As soon as his legs were dry, he put the pajama pants on, and when his torso and arms were dry, the shirt. Now all that was left was his hair. 

“You’re going to be okay, right?” Makoto asked, stopping his movements as Seijuurou made eye contact with him. “Please, tell me you’re going to be okay.” If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

“...I think...so…” Seijuurou nodded slowly. Now that he wasn’t soaking wet, Makoto could feel the heat begin to flow through him again, and a sigh of relief escaped the water magician’s lips. 

“Thank god…” Makoto laughed a little bit in relief and sat back on his heels, dropping the towel. He had never felt so relieved about something in his life. He felt like he could hug the smaller man. Without much thought, he sat up and did just that, pulling Seijuurou into a bear hug as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot…” 

“M-Makoto... “ Seijuurou’s eyes widened in surprise. Of all the people he had expected to get a hug from that day, it definitely wasn’t Makoto. And he definitely didn’t expect the other magician to be crying in relief, either. “...I’m okay, it’s alright…” 

“No, it’s not…” Makoto shook his head a little bit. “I wasn’t thinking, and I nearly killed you. I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry.” 

Seijuurou sighed and used up all his energy to wrap his arms loosely around Makoto’s torso. “I forgive you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in AU hell.  
> There might be more of this AU.  
> If not, I will take the chapter thing off. 
> 
> Also chapters are more like... Things that do not go in a specific order.


End file.
